petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
B-LOONS II Revenge of Gigi
bloon21.JPG|Score screen bloon22.JPG|Level 1 screen bloon23.JPG|Bonus 1 screen bloon24.JPG|Weapons store screen '' B-LOONS II Revenge of Gigi.................... 'by Gigimaker' 'Notices' ' After starting the game for the first time, go to the options screen and pick the difficulty. Doing this will create the options file and prevent the annoying file message. This is not a fully debugged version, I will update as bugs are found and corrected. Please let me know if you discover any, or think that something should be changed to improve the game. Thanks. Note... this is the final version, no further bugs have been found.'' 'Updates' # Fixed some minor bugs that I found # Tweaked the game play a bit # Improved the Store with the addition of an option to fully load the weapons (if you have collected enough stars). This speeds things up if you're trying to load 100 B-Loons one at a time. # updated QR's.............May 30 2013 '''''GAME PLAY ''---Save the Gigiles imprisoned by the evil Gigi master!--- '' You're mission is to free 25 Gigiles in every round using stars that you collect along the way to buy weapons . You use the stars at the beginning of every round to buy the weapons that you deem necessary to win the round. You must choose your weapons wisely. If you run out of B-Loons, the game will end. If you don't free 25 Gigiles then the mission is not comeplete and you must start that round again using whatever stars you have remaining. After freeing 75 Gigiles, you advance to a bonus round where your mission is to save all 75 Gigiles so that they can be returned to their home planet. On this round you are given a set amount of weapons to rescue the 75 Gigiles and you must use the given weapons to your best advantage. The less you use, the more stars that will be awarded for the next round so that you can buy more B-Loons and bombs, but you must rescue all 75 Gigiles to win the bonus. The better you strategize, the higher the award. If you don't rescue all 75 Gigiles then the mission is failed and all 75 freed Gigiles are returned to the prison. Along the way you will find treasure chests that will randomly resupply your weapons and add stars. You must free the treasure chest by removing all B-Loons surrounding it in order to collect the treasure. ''' THE WEAPONS' * 'B-Loon'---------------standard B-Loon blaster, random colour that will create chains of that colour. *Multi Bomb-''--------powerfull bomb that when properly aimed will combine all surrounding colours as one colour that can create huge multiple colour chains! Maximum of three per round. *''Colour Bomb''-------powerful bomb that will eliminate every B-Loon of the colour of the first B-Loon that it hits. Maximum of three per round * Fire B-Loon--------used to destroy hazards. Maximum of five per round. THE HAZARDS *'' Spike''-----------will destroy any B-Loon that hits it *. Wall-----------blocks the path of B-Loons *. Bouncy Wall---any B-Loon that hits it will be aggressively repelled,and if the B-Loon stops in the wrong area,the B-Loon will be destroyed. *'' THE LINE''------if a B-Loon gets stopped below the line, the game ends. *'' Auto Release''------Think fast! Once you start aiming the B-Loon, if you take too long it will auto release FEATURES * 15 Levels and 5 Bonus rounds * Options save. Save your difficulty level and volume levels of music and sound FX * Save game progress, so that you can stop and continue later if you get stuck and need to figure out your strategy. THE QR CODES Category:Programs Category:Games Category:Puzzle Category:Strategy